Don't Worry
by Hana Asuki
Summary: Are you still a virgin? Has your boyfriend ever pressured you to do 'it? Well mine did and I don't understand why.


**Second fanfic. Sorry if the grammar wasn't perfect! I'm still learning, so please cheer me on :)**

**

* * *

**

"I can't BELIEVE they're making us take Sex Ed. this year. Like we're actually gonna make much use from the knowledge we get from that dumb ass class!" My best friend Ino Yamanaka screamed as we made our way towards our lockers.

"Well actually Ino, we do." I said as we reached our 'destination'.

"And when would that be...OHHhh..." Finally realizing what I meant.

"Forehead!"

"What?" What does this blondie want now?

Smirking she said "I didn't know you were a pervert."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SAKURA-CHAN WAS A PERVERT?"

I guess some of you knew that wasn't me, right? If you knew it was Naruto, cookies for you.

"Hn. Dobe. Don't be so loud."

That mi amigos is my boyfriend. Not Naruto but the emo and anti-social King of the School, Uchiha Sasuke! Please give a standing ovation because he just spoke more that 3 words!

Well, in my opinion, I think my boyfriend has superiority issues. The other day, he was walking me to Geometry and then this SENIOR bumped into me (We're Juniors by the way), he was about to shout at me, then he just suddenly backed off, I turned around and saw Sasuke glaring at him and then he lifts his eyebrow and the Senior's eyes went big, he picks up my books, hands them to me, mutters a 'Sorry' and runs off.

Oh! Did I mention that Sasuke is the quarterback for the school's football team? He's also filthy rich and after school he has to go to Yokatta University, just like the other Uchiha men in his family.

"Sakura."

"Yeah?"

"Let's go." I totally forgot that Sasuke was going to send me home today. Damn, I'm old.

"Bye Ino-pig."

"Bye Forehead."

We started walking towards Sasuke's Aston Martin V12 Vantage Carbon Black (Which he got for his birthday. Just putting it out there). Getting in, we both put on our seatbelts. The car revs to life and we speedily make our way out of the school grounds.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Are you doing anything after you send me home?"

"No. Why?"

"Could you help me with French?"

"Sure."

We in front of my house and Sasuke stops the engine.

I unlock the front door and we enter the house. Going up the stairs, we head towards my bedroom. Closing the door, throwing our bags on the floor, we flop on the bed (I flopped on the bed and Sasuke just sat on it calmly.) and start studying.

I got tired after 30 minutes. What can I say? French just isn't my forte.

"You were the one that wanted my help."

"Fine, fine. OK... how do you say 'I love you'?" Trying to look like I'm thinking.

Sasuke looks at me like some love sick puppy (Which is totally cute but totally un-Sasuke.).

"Je t'aime_._" Sasuke said playing along, while smirking.

"And how do you say 'Kiss me'?"

Next thing you know, we're on my bed heatedly making out. Hold on. His hand just went up my shirt. It's unclasping my bra. Wait. I'm starting to remember something.

_**2 weeks ago**_

_Ugh! Sitting beside 2 sluts is EXHAUSTING! I think I'm just gon-_

"_So how your first time like?"_

"_OMG! It was painful like hell!"_

_What? I thought it was supposed to be pleasurable, that's why people keep doing it!_

"_The morning after, I couldn't even walk properly because it was too painful"_

_Channel it all out... Stop listening... I'm getting scared... I won't ever lose my virginity._

"Sasuke, STOP!"

"Why?"

"I'm not ready yet."

Sasuke gets up from the bed, looking extremely frustrated.

"Everytime we try to go to next level, we ALWAYS have to stop! I'm getting tired!"

"Tired of what, Sasuke?"

"Tired of being turned down all the time! What's your problem?"

"I'm scared!"

"Scared of what? Loosing your virginity? Stop playing hard to get Sakura! It's not funny anymore!"

"You think I'm playing hard to get? Well fine! We're through! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"Gladly."

_Sigh._ I'm such a wreck! It's been 1 week since we broke up.

I keep thinking about that incident. Am I really playing hard to get? Well, I told Ino this and she said it was perfectly normal for me to feel that way and that how Sasuke handled it was wrong. So, I guess that made me feel better...

And you know what? The day after Sasuke and I broke up, Karin (That BITCH!) started flirting with him again. It stopped after we first became a couple (I think she was too busy planning ways to kill me.) and now it's starting again. And Sasuke's actually responding to it!

"Forehead?"

"Hm?" Still staring at Sasuke and Karin. They're not actually making much contact (On Sasuke's part that is.). They're just mostly talking. Weird.

"Forehead. You're obviously still in love with him. Why don't you just talk, resolve and make up?"

"What if he doesn't like me anymore? I mean look at him! He's talking to the Queen of SLUTS right now!"

"That and he's staring at you."

"What?" Turning around, I still saw Sasuke talking with Karin and NOT staring at me. Looking back at Ino, I gave her my dont-lie-to-me-pig face.

"I SWEAR he was staring at you!"

"Whatever. Let's just go to class."

Shit. I needa pee! I needa pee so badly... I can't stand it anymore! I raised up my hand.

"Yes, ?"

"May I please be excused?"

"OK. But don't be late."

"Thanks."

That was refreshing. Walking out of the toilet, I headed straight towards my class. 1 step 2 steps 3 steps 4 ste- OOF!

"Hey! What's the big id-"

"Hn."

Walking around him, I started to power walk. Too bad I'm only 5'1 and I have short legs.

"We need to talk."

"About what?" I stop and -wait. Why does my face feel wet?

Lifting my hand, I touch my face. Stupid tears! You BETRAYED me!

"About us." Woah! How'd you get so close to me? Oh right. You're an athlete. Fuck!

"Well, is there anything to talk about? Hm?"

"Yes Sakura. There is."

"I thought you made it clear that you were getting tired of me! What happened to THAT?"

"You happened."

"What?"

"After I met you, I started getting more and more addicted. Everytime I'm around you, I NEVER wanted you to leave. Last Halloween, at Ino's party, when you were dressed in that-that 'dress' that showed too much, every boy in the fucking place wanted to fuck you. I'm selfish, I'll admit. I grew up in that 'I get what I want, when I want' situation and what I want right now is you!"

Sasuke looks tired from all that talking. I mean, I think that's the most he's ever talked in his life! I don't say anything though, and right now the floor is like the most interesting thing to look at.

"Sakura, say something. Please." Taking both my hands in his.

Looking at him, I say "Did you really mean what you said?"

"Yes. Fuck, Sakura. Yes!"

"Then, can you wait for me?"

"I'll wait as long as you want."

"Even if that means, waiting 10 years?"

"Even if that means, waiting 10 years." He said while smirking.

I pry my hands out from his and hugged him. I don't want to ruin this romantic mood by kissing him. I mean, HELLO? This is Uchiha Sasuke we're talking about. This is about as romantic as it can get, and I making sure it lasts longer.

With my head still against his chest and his chin on my head ('Cause he's really tall. FML.), I ask him "So. What were you doing with Karin this whole week?"

"Her locker was near yours."  
"Ohhh..." I start giggling.

"What's so funny?"

"It's not that it's funny. It's just that... that's the most 'love' I've ever seen you show."

"Well, don't expect it much."

"Don't worry. I won't."

I think I'm forgetting something... Oh well! Who cares?

* * *

**So? How was it? Never mind... Just review, OK? Constructive criticism is welcomed with semi open arms. LOL! **


End file.
